After moving the bowels, we clean the anal region with toilet paper for personal cleanliness. However, in case of using dry toilet paper, it is uncomfortable to wipe feces off the region. It is especially painful for victims of piles to wipe the anal region with dry toilet paper. To lessen the pain, some victims use wet tissue paper. However, wet tissue paper often deteriorated resulting in an equally unpleasant situation.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a premoistened toilet paper and dispenser that has a roll of premoistened fabric sheets which will not deteriorate. It would be a further benefit to have a premoistened toilet paper and dispenser that has an enclosed dispenser housing which prevents the premoistened toilet paper from drying. It would be an additional benefit to have a premoistened toilet paper and dispenser that is connectable to a conventional toilet paper holder.